


DreamSMP Short stories/One shots

by vampikwo



Series: Bottom Dream Smut [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dream, Boyfriends, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, High Sex, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Minecraft, Mirror Sex, Multi, One Shot, Other, Praise Kink, Short Stories, Smut, Streamers - Freeform, Top George, Twitch - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampikwo/pseuds/vampikwo
Summary: Small Mini stories of the Dream SMP, Start Requesting Ships!I will not write smut with underage character or with CC's that are uncomfortable being shipped EX: Tommy and Tubbo.I will write smut and stuff like that depending on what ship it is :)I WILL NOT BE DOING THE FOLLOWING KINKS:- Knife Play- Scat Play(There's nothing wrong with liking those things, I just don't know how to incorporate it into a story)I BELIEVE IN BOTTOM DREAM SUPREMACY!!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Bottom Dream Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203857
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: (bottom dream) VampErotica





	1. Where Is My Mind, The Pixies (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! :) This is Maricela 
> 
> Request Ships down in the comments PLEASE!!!!
> 
> To show an example of my writing I'll write a short fluff one-shot :D

* * *

11:07 PM.

That's what Dreams watch read. He was wandering outside in the cold breeze of New York City. Doing what you may ask? He was rethinking choices he's made. Reminiscing back to the days where he could run crying to his mom when he was in pain. Why had he come to New York..? He had never felt so alone until now, he didn't have Sapnap to talk to, he was ways down in Texas.

He felt his eyes burn with the cold air running into his face, his day was considerably bad already and now he was outside with nothing but jeans and a hoodie on, wearing a white mask with a smiley face on it. Slumping his shoulders down impossibly lower, he took a big breath and let the tears build up. Today the universe shouted a big and loud, "FUCK YOU!" at Dream. First he lost his job at Apple for no real reason except for the fact that Dream was late for the third time that week, then, Patches fell ill and Dream had to take her to the Vet, he knew he'd have to pay money for medicine but then there was also rent coming up in less than two weeks. He had no job. 

"Shit." Dream mumbled under his breath. _Maybe he should stop by a store and pick up a scarf? It's freezing._ He walked towards the illuminated buildings in hopes to find a Pharmacy or Drugstore that sold scarfs at least, maybe even some warm drinks. Tears were still prickling the corners of his eyes, he let them fall not caring. 

Making his way across the street carefully but fairly quick he made it to a small store but to his dismay the sign read: 

" **CLOSED** " in big bold red letters.

"Fuck.." Dream ran a hand through his hair and turned around to walk away, but he was interrupted?

"Excuse me..?" 

Dream turned to see a man about his height with a big blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a navy blue coat and khaki slacks, well dressed and nice shoes as well. He had on a blue hoodie under his navy coat where he hid his disheveled hair in. 

'handsome..' Dream absentmindedly thought.

"Uhm..Hello..?" The boy spoke again. 

"Ah! Yeah Hi! Is there something you need..?" Dream asked, flustered. He had just now realized that he had a british accent. 

The boy stuck his hand out and flashed a kind smile, one that made Dream want to run into his arms and ask for comfort and love. "My name's George," Dream plastered a small grin onto his face before grabbing a hold of George's hand to shake it. 

"Hi. I'm Dr- Clay.." He almost slipped up, Dream is just an alias, a nickname only close friends and family call him. 

"I'm sorry did you need something?" Dream spoke up again covering up the slight embarrassment he held. 

"I know this is going to sound a little weird considering we just met but, you're really cute." George looked him dead in the eyes cheeks redinning the longer Dream took to reply. 

"What...?" He tried processing what was said to him. Cute.....? How? They barely met and hadn't exchanged much words and now George was admitting he thought he was cute? Finally realizing what was said to him and processing it completely his cheeks flushed red. 

"Is it possible to get your number..? Just to be clear i'm not asking for a date or anything weird! I just want to make some friends." Dream shyly nodded and pulled out his phone. 

They both exchanged their phones with one another and typed their numbers in. Dream handed him his phone back and George did the same. 

"Thank you" George smiled, he was beautiful, he liked how his disheveled hair looked in the blue hoodie.

* * *

Dream went home that night impossibly happy over meeting him. He quickly jumped onto his bed acting as if he was a teenage girl who had just met their idol. He got into bed and put in his headphones, his playlist played Where Is My Mind by The Pixies. He fell asleep thinking about George, the song alone gave him a Euphoric feeling, it was incredibly comforting. 

* * *


	2. First Kiss (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets his first kiss from George :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fluff one-shot where Sapnap helps Dream get ready for a date with Goerge.

"What a day," Dream had just finished a 3 hour stream with nothing but reading donations and playing Minecraft. He was supposed to go on a date with George today, he thought it to be wise to get ready after his stream instead of before. 

He got up and walked towards his closet which was tall and just a simple white color, what could he say? He was a simple guy. He rummaged and took out some black skinny jeans and a green hoodie, he slipped on his worn out Nike's and looked himself up and down in the mirror; He felt ugly and he wanted to do his best for George but this was their first date... What was he supposed to wear? Was it even a formal one? Or was it casual? He had no clue but he was set on doing his best for George. 

About 20 minutes into looking through his entire closet to find somewhat decent clothing he decided to just head out to a store and buy himself something instead, maybe some shoes at least. He remembered something about the fans saying something about a 'weak shoe game'. Quickly throwing all of his shit into a random part of his closet he grabbed his keys and wallet and left his room, on his way out he encountered Sapnap eating on the kitchen counter. 

He had an idea.

"Hey Sap." He was going to ask Sapnap for some help with his clothing Dilemma

"Oh! Hey." Sapnap plastered a grin onto his face and waved to Dream. 

"Where are you- Oh! That's right you have a date with George!"

"Yeah. Hey, can you help me with something before I go?" Sapnap could easily tell that Dream felt slightly embarrassed asking him whatever it was he was going to ask. He made sure to soften up and plaster a kind smile on to his face, sending Dream a comfortable feeling. 

"So the thing is," Before Dream continued he let out an awkward laughed that turned into his tea-kettle wheeze. He started up again, "I need some help choosing some stuff to wear for my d, date." 

Sapnap was not expecting it to be a date problem, he though dream was going to tell him some bad news and shit, but not this. He was still happy to oblige and help though. 

"Sure Dude! Of course- No yeah I would- I would love to,"

"Really? Well im not sure how to start off, like- what does one normally wear on a date and crap like that."

"Hmm well normally people dress nice but not like, too much or over the top, it's just like casual and shit-" Sapnap paused for a second before continuing you could tell he was thinking hard about this. "Ooo you could definitely try styling your hair maybe?" 

These boys had terrible experience. 

"Yeah ok-!" Dream was laughing and wheezing at how awkward they both were. They've stayed the same almost since middle school. Dream was just about to speak up before he saw his phone get a message. George had messaged him. 

He was picking him up in an hour. That was surely enough time for Dream to get ready right?

"Fuck-" Sapnap laughed, 

"What? Is he here or something?" 

"No but he'll be here in an hour and I don't have any hair styling products here, I might need to go pick some up," 

"Dude, I can go if you want, you can focus on getting some shoes in the mean time." Sapnap pointed at Dream's heavily worn out shoes. 

Dream let out the loudest wheeze since he finished his stream. 

"Okay thanks man." 

"Nah It's fine, let me go get my shit and then i'll leave for the store,"

"Alright i'm leaving now then for some shoes."

* * *

He managed. He managed to get ready in less than an hour and even had time to look for a hair styling tutorial for his hair. Although he managed all of this and even had some black converse on, he felt like he still looked ugly. He didn't have time to overthink though George was on his way and he needed to thank Sapnap. 

"Sap!" Dream called for him to join him in his room and show off his outfit, shoes and hair. He was praying Sapnap would give him an honest answer on how he looked. 

"Woahh!" Sapnap smiled and clapped, "You look great Dreamie" He flashed him a smug grin and Dream flashed him a shit-eating grin back. 

"Do you think he'll like it? I feel overdressed but still not dressed well enough at the same time- What the hell does that mean-"

"Calm down Dream, you look great and i'm sure he'll think you look great as well." Sapnap reassured him. "And if he doesn't i'll blow up his house and kill his pets in Minecraft." 

Dream wheezed and then playfully punched Sapnap. "I hope he does think I look okay, in all seriousness-"

The bell rung.

"Shit he's here!" Dream quickly motioned for Sapnap to get the door and Sapnap looked back at him and mouthed a ' _You go get it!'_ Dream was very obviously chickening out now. At the worst time possible. All of a sudden he was self conscious about everything he was wearing, his face, his body, his hair and his posture. Sapnap could tell he wasn't feeling to confident so with that he gave in and went to get the door flashing Dream a 'you can do this, you look great' type of smile. 

"Gogy!" Sapnap teased while opening the door and letting George in. 

"Snapmap." The britt bit back. 

"You little sh-" Sapnap was cut off by Dream's entrance.

"...hi" Dream sheepishly walked towards George glancing towards Sapnap, who gave him a thumbs up before moving away to give them space. 

"oh" was all that was heard from George's mouth. His face was gradually heating up and flushing by the second. He reached to touch Dream's face and then in a swift and quick move he kissed Dream right on the lips, it was a loving kiss filled with care and adoration for the other, it wasn't too long either but it felt absolutely amazing, giving Dream an almost euphoric feeling. 

Dream realized after a good two minutes what had happened and flushed completely red up to his ears. That was his first kiss; With George. He stayed in place and smiled awkwardly but you could tell he was just ecstatic about the small peck. 

"You guys are so cute it's gross-" 

"Sapnap what the hell! You ruined it all!" George snapped at Sapnap.

"What! What'd I do!?" Sapnap was screaming.

Dream tuned both of them out thinking about the kiss and the foreign feelings it filled him with, he loved it. He slowlt reached up to his lips and caressed them softly before tuning back into reality when George grabbed his hand. 

"Dream? You ready to go?" George looked to Dream waiting for an answer. Dream smiled and squeezed the hand in his. 

"Yeah" He smiled fondly and George did too. 

Hand in hand they walked out of the door ready for their date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not a lot of Dream and George interaction but it was definitely a cute story :) Sorry I'm not very confident in my writing please leave suggestions down below or some requests thank you!


	3. Rock Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one night stand, George x Dream, they met at a college party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// drug use
> 
> not romanticizing drugs and shit, don’t do it its not worth it y’all. This was a rq from wattpad on my other oneshot book. might as well post it here

“Come on Dream, You have to come! Everyone knows you’re the most important person ever, if you don’t show you’ll damage you reputation!” Sapnap was just outside of Dream’s door, he was begging Dream to show up to some College frat party, Dream did not want to go at all. The only reason those kids wanted him to go to the party was because he was attractive, and wherever attractive boys are, dolled up girls tend to show up. It made sense but Dream hated parties. 

“Fucking fine. There better be drinks or I swear to god-“

”yeah yeah drinks I got it” 

Dream opened the door and let in Sapnap who sat on his bed and got on his phone immediately sending out a message telling everyone Dream would be there. In an instant his phone was blowing up. Then he got a message from his best friend Karl. 

Karlos: Hey dude, I have a friend who kinda wants to meet Dream, do you mind introducing them later?

Karlos: I think they’d get along well.

”Hey Dream?”

”hnggg, what?” Dream lazily turned over to look at Sapnap. 

“I have someone who’s apparently _dying_ to meet you.” 

“And?” Dream had it with people trying to get with him, especially the women. Dream was obviously gay, his first kiss was with some boy anyway. Why did everyone just consider that he was straight? 

“Well, at least it’s not a girl this time. It’s some guy named George.”

What parent names their kid George what the hell? 

Dream stood up from his spot on the floor and took a simple hoodie out of his closet and then some black skinny jeans, they were ripped of course. 

“Yeah whatever sure.”

”Swag! Thanks!” He watched as Sapnap eagerly messaged Karl to tell him Dream had agreed.

Dream left his room to shower. Usually he wasn’t always in a bitchy mood, but like he said before, he hates- no, he dreads parties. They’re always full of kids drinking, feeling up to each other, and kids doing drugs.   
  


He was being a hypocrite. Dream did drugs, he had alcohol in his system almost every night, and he felt up with random people when he was drunk. He had no say in whatever those kids did at parties because he was one of them. And that’s why he was the life of parties, he would get drunk and do shit, shit that made the parties even better. 

Once Dream was done in the shower he changed and blow dried his hair, he didn’t have time for it to just air dry like it normally did. He quickly got out of the bathroom to see Sapnap in the kitchen with Karl. He made his way over to them but as he turned a small corner he realized there was another boy here.

”Oh hey Dream!” Karl cheerfully grinned while looking over and waving to Dream. 

“Hey,” 

“This is George! You know the person I wanted you to meet!”

“Oh. Hey George.” Dream could feel his anxiety start to rise. George was pretty. He was completely awe struck. Dumbfounded.

”Hi.” George smiled a little it kind of looked like a “:]” you send in text messages. That also made Dreams heart skip a beat. Dream stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say, he turned back around to get his stuff in his room, desperately trying to escape the stupid situation he was in.

George and Karl worriedly glanced over to Sapnap. 

“Did he not like me..?” George asked Karl.

”No dude! He was probably just, shy, or something-“

“Yeah, I know Dream, He gets like that sometimes.” Sapnap tried re assuring George that Dream did like him. 

“Ok so, we should go so I can pick up some drinks on the way.” Sapnap looked at the two other guys at the table and they nodded getting up as well.

”Ok, Dream! Let’s go!” moments later Dream came out with his outfit done. Just some black ripped jeans, a slightly dark green hoodie and finally some plain silver rings. Anyone who took a glance at Dream would obviously think he was a top. That’s where they were dead wrong though. 

“I’m ready. Sorry about the wait.”

* * *

The party was loud. Too loud, Dream was desperately trying to escape and find one just one room that would be lonely and isolated. He hated being around to many people, especially if he was sober. He needed some alcohol and fast. He bumped into one person he knew. Alex. The one person he liked out of the 3 friends he had. 

Dream had met Alex at a party a while back, but he took a liking to Alex. Why? Simple, Alex gives him Coke. Drugs. Dream didn’t like the fact that he did drugs but he couldn’t stop. He hated that after doing them he’d feel even worse than he felt before he took them. He would throw up and get all jumpy and fidgety. His nose would be runny all the time, you could mistake the fact that he was on coke for a simple flu.

”Dream!” Alex snapped him out of his thoughts.

”Hi!” Dream hugged Alex and Alex did the same. The height difference was almost laughable. “I have some. In case you were wondering.” Dream knew exactly what he meant. He didn’t want to do it but he agreed to take some from Alex. He would do anything to feel the way he felt when he was on coke. It made him temporarily extroverted and happy. 

After getting some from Alex who was his supplier, he found a bathroom upstairs and he went in. He went in and put the toilet seat cover down. He grabbed a dollar bill from his pocket, the small bag of cocaine and his credit card. He carefully made a line, he was a little shaky from anticipation. He rolled up his dollar bill and snorted the line. He waited a little before the coke started to really take effect on him. He was sniffling hard and loudly. He got up and made sure to look good and clean up. He left the bathroom. He was going to get some alcohol when George showed up right in front of him. 

“Dream. I was looking for you!” George had a six pack of White Claw in his hand. Dream raised a brow.

”Come with me.” George put his hands behind his back flashing Dream a mischievous smile, it was somewhat flirtatious even. Before Dream could protest George took his hand and lead him away from the sweaty crowd of people. Dream felt sparks. They traveled from his spine all the way down. He liked this feeling, it was perfect, the coke was kicking in. He was more confident with drugs in his system. “Where are we going?”

”Somewhere, just to chat and get drunk. I’ve been waiting to get to know you all semester you know.” 

“oh? me?”

”yeah.” George stopped at the entrance of a room and opened it. They both went in and George shut the door and locked it. 

Dream laughed a little. “This isn’t your house- are we even allowed to be in here?” 

George giggled a little, the giggle making Dream’s heart flutter tremendously. “It’s my friend’s house, Minx. She said I could come up here to get away from the noise.”

”Alone time with some boy I just met a few hours ago, wow.” Dream grinned, his face was flushed, pupils huge. George could tell what he was on.

”cocaine huh?” 

“W-what?” Dream was taken aback by that. 

“You just did coke, in the restroom didn’t you?”

Dream stayed silent, not wanting George to hate him, he had just met him and he wanted to be friends with the pretty boy. He was stupid of course anyone who knew you did drugs wouldn’t want to be friends. Who would want a stupid junkie like him.

”Hey, It’s all good, I don’t mind if you do drugs you know. It doesn’t define your self worth.” George’s words were kind and they made Dream sigh out of relief.

”oh thank god- I didn’t want you to hate me already.”

”You’re so cute! Look at you, desperate for my approval huh!” George opened a can of White claw and drank from it. He wasn’t a lightweight. But he knew Dream was so he was cautious of how much Dream drank.

* * *

”Georgeee” Dream whined he was laying on his stomach on Minx’s bead. George looked over to Dream who was flushed from his ears. Dream got up and made another line quickly snorting it.   
  


George only looked at him. They both got on the bed and laid there. They both talked about themselves for a little. 

They stopped when Dream fell silent. George looked over, worrying if something had happened. When he looked over, Dream had a boner. George’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly. Pretending he didn’t see anything George shifted awkwardly. 

“I know you saw it.” George looked at Dream who looked back at him. Dream smiled, it was a flirty smile. 

“Dream. You’re drunk. Try sleeping.” As much as George wanted to fuck Dream, he wanted it to be sober. Not drunk. He would never. 

“George you made me this way. Im all hot and bothered because of you and your stupid voice.” Dream turned over to sit on George’s lap. George closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Dream was grinding on him. Letting out desperate and small whimpers. He was trying to get the friction he wanted. He let out a particularly loud whimper when he had hit the right spot and angle. He sped up clearly wanting to release. But before he could George stopped him. “Fine. A blowjob how’s that?” Dream whined wanting more than just touching and blowing. “Please..? Look im asking nicely, so please George!” Dream writhed in the bed still fully clothed. George reached over unbuckling his belt, he unzipped his jeans and took them off. Now the only thing Dream was in was a hoodie and his black boxers. He had the prettiest hips. George grabbed his hips with a painfully hard grip. “hah! fuck!” Dream stopped himself from cumming right then and there. ‘oh? he’s sensitive here.’ George thought. Grabbing his hair and pulling Dream up he put his head down to where George’s restrained cock was. Dream knew what to do. He unzipped George’s jeans with his mouth and pulled the pants out of the way. He got on his knees and held onto george’s torso for support. Pulling the boxers down George’s cock slapped onto his face. Dream had a dazed and lustful look on his face. He was silently thanking God for not giving him a gag reflex, he put the tip in his mouth and licked it a little before carefully going down on the whole thing. “fuck” George groaned a bit and Dream felt sparks go down making him more and more erect by the second. He started bobbing his head on George’s cock. George was letting out groans while Dream deepthroated his cock. “fuck so good.” George grabbed a fistful of Dreams hair and pushed Dream’s head down on his cock completely stilling there. Dream let his eyes roll up into his head. His dick was quivering in anticipation, he wanted to touch himself. Dream reached down and started touching himself trying to reach orgasm desperately. George let go of Dreams head and Dream pulled off with a pop leaving a string of saliva connected from his mouth to George’s dick. George took notice of Dream stroking himself. “wow, what a slut. You’re that desperate?” Dream had a stupidly hot look on his face while stroking himself fast and hard. George took his hands off and Dream almost Screamed. He was close to his orgasm but George had ruined it. “Fuck Fuck Fuck! Oh my god please!” Dream was spasming on the bed. George grinned. “Look how pretty you look! so pretty what a good boy!” He gripped Dream’s hips again. “Fuck! hah! hnf!” Dream let out the sluttiest moan when George made contact with his dick. George licked a long stripe from Dream’s shaft to the tip of his dick. “Hah! Hah ah” George was loving how slutty Dream’s moans sounded. George put Dream’s cock in his mouth. Dream bucked his hips upward letting out a breathy moan. “George! George! Oh my god oh my god!” The drugs that were frying Dream’s brain were making his mind fuzzy, he was a complete whore for George right now. Dream was moaning loud and a lot. George took his mouth off of Dreams dick. “Look at you, you’re a mess. It’s great. All a mess, just for me.” Dream started to stroke himself again. “All yours! All yours!” He was moaning at the top of his lungs , George was thankful for the loud music outside. George grabbed Dream’s hand and put it on both of their cocks. He started to lead Dream, stroking both of their dicks. “Hah! Ah! Faster! Go faster god damn it!” George grinned at how impatient Dream was and he went faster and rougher. Dream’s eyes lulled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open, drooling. “Holy shit! Holy shit shit shit! Im cumming! i’m cu-“ Dream let out the sluttiest moan and came all over George and his’s hand. George kept stroking fast desperately trying to reach his own high. Dream was overstimulated but George kept going Dream just moaning incomprehensible words. His mind had gone completely blank and he was shaking hard he clasped his hands together and looked down where George was stroking his now limp cock, he moaned loud at the sight of it. “love your hands! love them!” was all Dream said. He enjoyed the overstimulation it hurt but he felt great. Fuck he couldn’t think about anything but the feel of George’s hands. Finally George Reached his orgasm letting out a particularly loud groan. When he looked down he found a fucked silly look on Dream’s face. “Pretty.” He intertwined his fingers with Dream who was out of it. His brain fried from the sex and drugs. George cleaned them both up. George dressed Dream and then George carefully moved dream and himself to the floor. Dream still out of it. They both fell asleep on the floor leaning against the well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont want to see yall saying drugs are cool in the comments D; they rnt

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, so I'm definitely not that confident with my writing right now but here's an example :) So if i get a positive response i'll post a Part 2 of this small story in which their relationship progresses and i'll definitely be working up ideas for the requests I already got so Thank you to those who requested :D !!!


End file.
